Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} - 3 = 9\sqrt{x} + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 3) - 3\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $-3 = 6\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-3 - 3 = (6\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $-6 = 6\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{-6}{6} = \frac{6\sqrt{x}}{6}$ Simplify. $-1 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.